A New Life Begins
by Little Tsu
Summary: Prequal to Blazing Vivosaur Rivals. This is two one-shots of back when Masa first met her very first Vivosaur partner, Raze. The second one-shot will be of how the two came ta cross paths with their rivals, Vayne & his fierce Breme for the first time ever


_Little Tsu: Hey there everyone. For those who had read & reviewed the story 'Blazing Vivosaur Rivals', this is the prequal of it. Everyone that had reviewed were wanting to see how it all began. Well, this is the story that'll tell that part so I hope you enjoy readers._

_**A New Life Begins**_

**{Masa's POV}**

Vivosaur Island. This is normally where new beginnings end up happening; where a lot of people find their very first Vivosaur. This island isn' anythin' like the Caliosteo Islands where the Cup is held, but this island still had a town ta rest at, a lab where you could revive the fossils you found, and even a guild where you could sell gems that you managed ta unfossilize and buy better equipment or upgrades.

Me?

Well, I'm not a Fossil Fighter just yet. I'm actually still just a normal eleven-year-old girl, though I'll be twelve in just a few more months. My name's Masaru, but everyone calls me Masa and I'm here on this very island ta find my very first Vivosaur partner. Considering all the different kinds of slumbering Vivosaurs though, I wonder what kind of partner mine'll be...I hope we'll become close.

As I left the town ta begin on my trek through the Knotwood Forest first since it was actually the closest, I couldn' help but suddenly halt. Knittin' my brows in confusion, I glanced around myself as I held my pick axe in my right hand; one of the points draggin' lightly along the ground. "...That's strange...I could've sworn that I heard something?" When there wasn' any sound around me, I simply shrugged and began to make my way further in. However, not even takin' three steps from my current spot, I heard it yet.

_"Help me."_

Now that really caused me ta stop as I glanced around. This time it had been much clearer to the point where it was a voice that I heard, but it almost sounded like an echo. "Hello? Who's there? Actually, where are you even?"

_"...You can hear me?"_

Hear him?...What kind of question was that? Shaking my head from the confusion, I head a little further in as I spoke back. "Of course I can hear you. What are you needin' help with? Maybe I can help if you just tell me where you are." There was silence for a moment and I thought that maybe something had happened, but then the voice came back again.

_"I'm by the tree just in front of you...I'm buried there...Please help. It's really dark here."_

Ok, now that honestly alarmed me. The only thing that I could think of was that a person had somehow been buried alive underground. What I didn' know was that I was about ta be in for a big surprise. Hurrying over to the tree, I glanced around on the ground before beginning ta dig away with my pick axe. I don' really know how long I was goin' at it for, but I finally halted when I hit somethin' solid with the end of it. "Huh?" Blinkin' slightly, I pull away and got down onto my knees as I used my hands ta brush away the dirt and grass. What I found though, wasn' a person, but a fossil instead. "What the...? Did I not dig in the right spot?"

_"No...You chose right. I want to be revived. I'm tired of this darkness."_

Blinkin' a bit more, I sweatdropped lightly before glancin' around myself a bit suspiciously now. What the heck was going on? Was I being tricked or on some kind of new tv show or somethin'? This was way too weird. "...There's no way that this is happenin'. I think I'm losin' my mind."

_"Will you just revive me already? Jeez!"_

Jumpin' slightly in startlement at the sudden change in attitude, I lost my balance on my knees and fell backwards onto my backside. Starin' at the fossil that was still in the hole, my eyes were wide in shock at this. "Y-You just...Th-This isn't some sort of joke?"

_"You think I'm not surprised about this? You're a human that can hear and understand me. If this is your first time ever having this happen ta you, then apparently it only happens towards Vivosaurs that are destined ta be your partner or something. Whatever the reason it is, just hurry and revive me, ok? I really am getting tired of all this darkness. Do this for me and I'll be the best partner you'll ever have, deal?"_

Ta be honest, I wasn' really sure about this and whatever vivosaur this one was, he certainly was a bit of a snappy thing...Either that or just plain impatiant. Where'd the nice, almost pleadin' tone from earlier go?...I'm startin' ta already miss it. Shakin' my head and sighing softly to myself, I shift around and finally picked up the fossil before rising up onto my feet. As I walked off, headin' back ta town ta get the fossil I found ta the Fossil Center. While I was walkin' though, I glanced down at the fossil that I held safely in my arms. "So...Just what kind of Vivosaur are you anyways?"

_"Ah, curious, are ya? Well, too bad. It's a surprise. Keke."_

Giving the fossil a deadpanned look, I sighed once again in defeat. "...Figures you'd say that. Anyways, I best stop talkin' ta you since we're about ta enter town and I'd rather not have anyone around looking at me as if I've lost my mind."

_"...Point taken. I'll just continue once I'm revived then."_

"...Oh yes. Cause talkin' ta a Vivosaur is much more common."

_"Well, ya don't gotta be all snippy."_

...Why do I got a feelin' that I might regret revivin' this one and havin' him as my very first partner?

As we finally arrived at the Fossil Center, I went straight into the back room and handed the young man there my fossil. That's when the arduous cleaning process began. Tryin' ta get the fossil perfect without any mistakes tended ta be difficult, but I managed well enough on my first try, much ta my surprise really. After I finished up, we pulled the lever on my right that was on the machine and the fossil skull began ta glow, only to have smoke fill up the huge revival tank before us. As the glass casing began to rise up, a magenta blur suddenly leaped out of the smoke and landed behind me a ways. Quickly whirling around, my eyes soon widened at the sight of just what Vivosaur I had revived for standin' there before me was the Fire Elemental Vivosaur, Nychus. "...So this is what you were...A Nychus."

Lifting his head at hearing my voice, he glanced over towards me with his piercing golden eyes and seemed ta smirk in a cocky manner. "Keke. In the flesh now. Do me a favor though, yeah? Don't even think about putting me in that Dino medal of mine. Roaming around with ya free like this is much more relaxing and on top of that, I'm not even all that big so I can fit inside any building or tranportation thing easily." It was then that he walked over ta me and held out his claws as if ta shake my hand. He stood at about only 6ft with the length of his body bein' nine. Being over a foot taller than myself, he had ta look down some, but that wasn' much of an issue for either of us. "Thanks for reviving me partner. Lets make the best team ever."

Noddin' my head lightly after a moment of thinkin', I held out my hand and grasped onto his claws as we shook. "I'm Masaru, but everyone just calls me Masa so it's nice ta finally have my very first partner...Um...is there anythin' that I can call you or is it just Nychus?"

Blinking slightly at my question, he seemed ta be thinkin' about it for a moment before grinning.

"Call me Raze."

And that's how it began. That's how I finally began my life as a new Fossil Fighter and how my life just overall turned practically upside down when Raze entered it. Well,...at least things will never be dull. Maybe bein' able ta talk ta my destined partners won't be so bad after all. In fact,...sounds like it'll even be fun.

...I can't wait till I find out what my next partner'll be.

**_END_**

_Little Tsu: Well, that's that. Hope you enjoyed. I decided ta put this one prequal in Masa's POV this time, but I'll have another story up soon that'll show of how the two met their rival Vayne & his Breme. Till then, later!_


End file.
